Malédiction
by Aethyan
Summary: Une journée à la plage, la seconde A qui s'amuse. Cependant, quelqu'un aimerait bien qu'ils lui laissent un tout petit peu de tranquillité, ne serait-ce que deux minutes. [Shonen ai léger]


Bonsoir à tous ! (Ou bonjour, selon l'heure)

Je poste pour la première fois sur ce fandom avec un petit OS sur mes deux chouchous : Shoto et Izuku.

My Hero Academia ne m'appartient pas, de même que ses personnages.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Tandis qu'il sortait de l'eau, Izuku, élève de Seconde A du lycée Yuei, balaya les environs du regard. Nous étions dimanche et toute leur classe se trouvait sur la plage, s'étant tous décidé à faire une sortie commune. La chaleur obligeant, ils s'étaient rapidement tous mis d'accord pour aller en bord de mer.

Midoriya observa ses camarades, tous occupés. A part Fumikage, ils avaient tous pû venir. Mina, Tsuyu, Toru et Ochaco jouaient dans l'eau toutes les quatre. Tenya était occupé à réprimander Denki et Minoru, accompagné de Kyoka et Momo. Le brun n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour trouver la nature de leur méfait. Mashirao était en pleine conversation avec Mezo, Hanta, Koji et Rikido, à l'ombre. Katsuki avait cédé aux demandes incessantes d'Eijiro et l'avait finalement accompagné pour aller chercher des glaces pour tout le monde. Yuga était allongé, certainement en train de bronzer.

Et il y avait Shoto, assis seul sous un parasol. Shoto, dont la venue avait étonné tout le monde, lui le premier. Shoto dont les yeux vairons fixaient tranquillement les siens sans se détourner. Shoto, qu'Izuku aimait depuis un moment sans oser faire le premier pas.

Deku lui sourit avant de le rejoindre. Il s'assit à côté de lui et décida d'entamer la conversation. D'un côté, parce qu'il adorait parler avec Todoroki, même si ce dernier n'était pas toujours très bavard, de l'autre parce qu'il avait l'impression que son ami s'ennuyait, seul dans son coin.

"- Tout va bien, Todoroki-kun ?

\- Oui, bien sûr."

Shoto le regardait. Chaque fois qu'il parlait avec Midoriya ça allait bien, forcément. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, la curiosité qu'il éprouvait pour Izuku avait fini par évoluer. Il ne l'avait pas compris tout de suite. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'était mis à rêver de lui, à se sentir bizarre à chaque fois qu'ils s'effleuraient et à se sentir jaloux de sa relation avec Uraraka, Todoroki avait admis qu'il éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour son camarade. Mais il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec lui, aussi était-il très heureux que son ami soit venu lui parler de lui-même.

Midoriya commença à lui parler de tout et de rien et Todoroki lui répondait. Rien de différent par rapport à d'habitude, en somme. Shoto se retint de soupirer. S'il avait accepté l'invitation de ses camarades, c'était bien parce qu'il s'était dit que peut-être, se voir en dehors du lycée l'aiderait à développer quelque chose avec son petit brun préféré. Pourtant, c'était peut-être l'occasion, là. Il jeta un regard alentour. Personne. Il retint un nouveau soupir de soulagement. Il avait l'habitude d'être sans cesse interrompu chaque fois qu'il voulait tenter quelque chose avec Izuku. Peut-être que cette sortie était vraiment une bonne idée, après tout.

"- Je peux te parler de quelque chose, Midoriya ?

\- Rien de grave ?

\- Non t'inquiète pas. Je...

\- TODOROKI ! MIDORIYA ! J'ai vos glaces !"

Todoroki, cette fois, n'était pas capable de retenir son soupir d'exaspération. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de cacher son agacement. Deku qui n'avait rien remarqué, lui sourit.

"- Je vais les chercher, je reviens !

\- D'accord."

Izuku se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers Kirishima et Bakugo, qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Il ignora la provocation de Katsuki, saisit les glaces et entreprit de retourner vers son camarade. Il trouvait Shoto étrange, aujourd'hui. Comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Midoriya, en lui tendant sa glace, espéra que ce dernier allait vraiment bien.

Todoroki remercia Izuku et saisit sa glace. Tandis qu'il commençait à manger, il réfléchissait. Comment allait-il faire pour amener de nouveau le sujet ?

"- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille marcher un peu, Todoroki-kun ?

\- Avec plaisir."

Les deux adolescents se levèrent et se mirent à marcher sur le sable. Shoto jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Tous leurs camarades étaient occupés. Il allait peut-être enfin pouvoir lui parler sérieusement.

"- Au fait, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?"

En entendant Midoriya amener le sujet, Shoto sourit. C'était bien parti.

"- Oui, en fait je...

\- Les garçons ! Vous voulez venir faire du volley avec nous ?"

Todoroki souffla d'énervement en voyant Ochaco accourir vers eux avec son grand sourire. Il refusa gentiment sa proposition et regarda le brun. Ce dernier refusa également, franchement gêné. Il avait le sentiment que son ami essayait de lui parler de quelque chose d'important et, à voir la tête de celui-ci, ça ne devait pas être facile à dire. Il avait peut-être encore des problèmes avec son père, ou alors...

"- Midoriya ?"

Shoto regardait Izuku, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées. Il commençait à en avoir franchement assez. C'était trop demander d'avoir cinq pauvres minutes seul avec le brun ?! A ce rythme là, il ne pourrait jamais lui dire quoi que ce soit.

"- Tu n'as pas l'air content, Todoroki-kun. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu peux me le dire...

\- En fait je..."

Le téléphone de Midoriya commença à sonner. Le brun s'excusa, très embêté, et décrocha. Il partit rassurer sa mère sur le fait qu'il était juste parti à la mer avec ses amis, laissant Todoroki seul. Celui-ci s'assit, complètement désemparé. Il avait vraiment la poisse. Pourtant, il avait juste à sortir deux petits mots. Mais non, l'univers entier s'opposait à son amour envers Izuku. Il poussa un soupir déprimé.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Deku revint. Il se stoppa net en voyant son ami dans ce état. Il avait eu raison, Shoto n'allait pas bien. Inquiet, il s'agenouilla près de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je suis maudit..

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Ça fait presque trois mois que je n'arrive pas à trouver deux secondes pour te dire que je suis amoureux de toi !

\- Mais enfin c'est pas si terrible que ça ! Attends, QUOI ?!"

Midoriya bloqua. Il avait mal entendu, non ? Todoroki devait être complètement perdu, il avait dû dire ça comme ça. Ou alors c'était une blague, ou...

Shoto ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait réussi à le dire ! Pas du tout de la façon dont il l'avait imaginé mais ça avait marché ! Rien n'avait coupé sa déclaration... Il planta son regard dans celui d'Izuku, ne pouvant plus qu'attendre sa réponse.

En voyant que Todoroki le regardait, Midoriya eut un grand sourire. Alors c'était vrai ! Il sentit son coeur s'emballer.

"- Moi aussi je t'aime !"

Shoto lui sourit également et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il en rêvait...

"- TODOROKI-KUN ! MIDORIYA-KUN ! On va faire une photo de groupe, vous êtes où ?!"

Todoroki pesta et Izuku ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"- T'es peut-être bien maudit, Todoroki-kun..."

En voyant le visage dépité de son petit ami, Midoriya s'empressa de terminer sa phrase.

"- Mais pas moi !"

Le brun pressa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Shoto, qui participa immédiatemment au baiser. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, soucieux de rejoindre les autres. Todoroki glissa la main dans celle d'Izuku, qui rougit légèrement, avant de murmurer :

"- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Même si t'es maudit."

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, en bien ou en mal :)


End file.
